Different Roads
by Blink Bunny1
Summary: A new whole team of the Xmen, new mutants, old friends, new beginings. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Different Roads

Genre: X-Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the X-Men, but I do own Cyrus Knight and Rose Falcon. Cyrus' powers are to the ability to shoot rapid optic blasts from his hands and fingertips and he can also fly. Rose has the ability to heal people. Cyrus, Bobby and Rose are 17. Angelo is 16, so is Rogue.

A/N – This is an alternate universe, where some X-Men have been aged and de- aged. 

This is also my first fanfic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Not the mean kind, please. 

**X-Men: Different Roads**

Chapter 1: A whole new beginning

Bayville, just another ordinary high school to help students for the real world outside those bricks of that building. In this ordinary high school there are all kinds of different people attending. 

Bobby Drake and his friend Cyrus Knight are walking out of the school building, while they see a gothic type person sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, bud, smoking can kill." Cyrus said to the gothic pupil sitting on the ground.

"Like I didn't already know that." The gothic figure then stands up and looks at Cyrus. "And who said it was any of your business to tell me what to and not to do?"

Cyrus doesn't back down, even though the person is a few inches taller than he is. The gothic person then looks at Cyrus in the eye. Bobby then quickly goes in between the two of them.

"Hey guys, we don't need to make a scene here, now do we?" Bobby asked looking back and forth at both them, worrying something would happen.

"You're right, Bob, we don't need to." Cyrus said and then looks at the gothic person in the eyes. "Man, what kind of sunglasses are those?"

The gothic person turned his head towards the ground.

"They're a special kind of sunglasses." The person said.

Bobby stared at the sunglasses, trying to remember when and where he has seen a pair like that before. Then Bobby's eyes lit up knowing the answer.

"You're a mutant, now aren't you?" Bobby asked with a smirk on his face. 

The person quickly turned its head to look at Bobby, with a shocked look on his face. He said nothing and Bobby asked again, "Are you a mutant, yes or no?"

"…Yes, yes I am, happy now?" The person said.

"Dude, don't worry…" Bobby said and then pointed his finger towards the lit cigarette and froze the tip of it. The person then dropped the cigarette in shock and looked at Bobby, confused.

"You're a mutant too?" The person asked.

"Yes, yes I am. So what's your name anyway?" Bobby asked.

"It's Scott Summers." Scott said.

"Scott, Cyrus and I would like you to meet someone who could help you with your mutant powers." Bobby said and started to walk forward with Cyrus. Cyrus looks back at Scott "Yo, Scott, you coming?" Cyrus asked.

Scott looked down and then back up with a smile on his face "Yeah, I'll go with you guys."

Later that day, Cyrus, Bobby and Scott go to where Cyrus and Bobby like to call their home, which is called the X-Mansion. They all then walk in the mansion.

"Hey everybody, we're home." Bobby said and then threw his book bag on the ground.

"Hi Bobby, Cyrus. Who's this guy you brought in?" Rogue asked, while looking at Scott up and down.

"This is Scott, he has to see the professor." Cyrus said.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting yah Scott." Rogue said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Scott said. 

"Hello, Scott." A voice in Scott's head said.

"What—where are you??" Scott asked while looking around.

"Tell Bobby and Cyrus to take you to the living room." The voice said again.

"Hey um Bobby, this voice just told me to tell you to take me to the living room…" Scott said.

Bobby smiled because he knew who that voice was. Then Bobby replies with a little laugh and said, "OK."

Cyrus, Bobby and Scott then walk in the living to see a man sitting in a wheelchair. That man then turns to face the three of them.

"Now Scott, you may be wondering who I may be. Well I'll tell you, I am Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men and the owner of this school for the gifted." Charles said.

"When you say gifted you mean like muties, right?" Scott asked.

"Well, the term 'muties' wouldn't be used here. Yes, we are all mutants, we aren't freaks, Scott, and there's a difference." Charles said and then started to continue, "let me introduce you to my team of X-Men." 

Then walked in the rest of the X-Men and stand around Scott.

"Scott, the first person to your left is Marie, but we prefer her to Rogue, which is also her codename on X-Men. Next to her is a man by the name of Angelo Espinosa, and his codename is Skin. You already know Bobby, but he's also known as Iceman. And you already know Cyrus Knight whom we call Lit. And that lovely young women next to him is Rose Falcon, her codename is Thorn and she heals people when they need it." Charles said.

"Nice to meet you all." Scott said and then turned to face the Professor. "Professor, do you think you can help me?" 

"Yes, of course Scott. But we have other teachers here as well." Charles said.

Just then the teachers walk in the room.

"Ah, Scott, these are our teachers here at the X-Mansion. First man to the left is Henry McCoy, also known as the Beast. Please don't be frightened by the way he looks. The man next to him is Logan who we call Wolverine in uniform. And the last teacher we have is the lovely Emma Frost who is the White Queen." Charles said with a smile on his face.

"So Scott, will you join us and help us?" Henry asked.

"Help you guys with what?" Scott asked.

"Scott, not all mutants are like the X-Men. Some mutants believe that a war is coming, a war when mutants attack human. But we, the X-Men, believe that humans and mutants can live in a world with peace, without having to fight one another. But that will take some time. But we can do the best and most we can now." Charles said.

"Can I have some time to think about all this?" Scott asked.

"Why of course, Scott." Charles said.

Scott then walked outside and sat on the steps on the front porch. Bobby then walks outside and stands behind Scott.

"Hey Scott, made a decision yet?" Bobby asked while looking down at Scott.

"Yeah, I have." Scott said. Scott then stands up and Bobby and Scott walk inside to see Professor X. 

"Professor, I have made a decision." Scott said.

"And what would your answer be, Scott?" Charles asked him.

"I will join you guys, to fight evil." Scott said and then smiled.

Charles smiled back at him and then went towards him. 

"Welcome to the X-Men, Scott." Charles puts out his hand for a handshake. Scott looks at his hand and then shakes it.


	2. Getting to know one another

Title: Different Roads

Genre: X-Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the X-Men, but I do own Cyrus Knight and Rose Falcon. Cyrus' powers are to the ability to shoot rapid optic blasts from his hands and fingertips and he can also fly. Rose has the ability to heal people. Cyrus, Bobby and Rose are 17. Angelo is 16, so is Rogue.

A/N – This is an alternate universe, where some X-Men have been aged and de- aged. 

****

This is also my first fanfic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Not the mean kind, please.

****

Chapter 2: Getting to know one another

After several weeks since Scott has joined the X-Men, the students are trying to get to know Scott, and let Scott know more about them. The children are outside behind the mansion, doing different stuff. Scott is sitting down, watching Angelo and Rogue play hackeysack, Cyrus is trying to do tricks on his skateboard and Rose is sitting under a tree reading a book. Bobby joins Scott and sits down with him. 

"Hey Scott, how do you like it here so far?" Bobby asked.

"I love it here to be honest, nothing like where I grew up."

Scott looks at the other X-Men and then starts to talk again.

"I know who you guys are, but I don't really know their backgrounds." Scott said

Bobby looked at the others, smiled and then replied, "Would you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would." Scott said.

"Ok well, first is Cyrus. He has been here as long as I have been here. We're pretty close friends in and out of this school. He plays jokes with me to others and stuff like that. But his past is not a pretty one to look back on. When he was around 8 years old his folks split up and his dad got him. Well later on the years his dad started to beat him, probably because he realized he needed his wife back, so he took his anger out on good ol' Cy for cheating on his wife. Rose is very quiet, she's the brains here. She has some weird fears though, like spiders, any kind of spiders. Her childhood was a pretty good one. Her parents hardly fought, she always got good grades, and she always listened, whether someone needed help or a teacher told her what to do. Now don't get to comfy with Rogue, I know you Goths dig other Goths but you can't have skin-to-skin contact with her. If you were to touch her skin she can absorb little of your mutant power and may knock you out for a period of time. Now Angelo has six extra feet of skin with, so his power is to stretch his skin to get the enemies. His past a bad one, so don't mention it." Bobby stopped and looked at Scott, then got up and went inside. 

**

Later on that day Logan and Hank are in the danger room with Scott. Scott walks out of the locker room with a X-Men uniform on and goes to Hank and Logan.

"You guys actually fight in these?" Scott asked while looking down at his uniform.

"They aren't all that bad, kid. And don't worry, you all have different kind of uniform."  
Logan said.

"Mr. McCoy, do you, the teachers, have uniforms too?" Scott asked.

"Why, yes we do, Scott. Even us teachers have to fight the good fight sometimes. But you're in uniform, so I can't call you Scott." Hank said with a smile.

Scott looked at him puzzled.

"Cyclone… no, that won't work." Logan said then stood there and thought of a codename for Scott. Just then a light bulb turned on in Hank's head.

"I know, how about Cyclops?" Hank asked Logan.

"Yeah…" Logan looks at Scott, "that would be a perfect codename for the kid."

Just then the Professor goes and joins them in the danger room.

"Charles, we have a codename for Scott here." Hank said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Charles asked.

"Cyclops. Nice, huh?" Hank replied.

"Cyclops… I like it." Charles commented.

"Professor, you said there are other mutants against the X-Men, who might they be?" Scott asked.

"Good question, Cyclops. A man named Magneto is probably our greatest threat. He is the master of magnetism. His real name is Eric. And he has a Brother Hood of mutants with him, to help him fight anyone against them." Charles said with his hands together by his head.

While Scott is talking to them in the danger room, other students are doing other things.

Cyrus stood at the sink, grumbling to himself at his misfortune of having dishes duty, especially when Ms. Frost cooked. The burnt pans alone took at least a half an hour. He was grateful, at least, for the little bit of help that came from the girl next to him. 

"Hey." He nudged her. Rogue looked up at him, her arms covered to her elbows in suds. 

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Thanks for… you know, offering to help me with these tonight. I would have been here forever if you hadn't." 

"Hey, no problem, I…" She cut off, looking down at her hands, which were still submerged in the water. Cyrus did a double take. That water looked awful smooth…

"Bobby Drake!" She screamed, trying to free her hands. "You better pray this defrosts slow, because when I catch you, they're not even going to be able to show the things I'm going to do to you on the news. 

Bobby finally peeked his head into the room. "Well, I'll be looking forward to that." He said, grinning widely and waggling his eyebrows at her. She screamed out in frustration, and Cyrus laughed. Bobby Drake was a dead man. 

*****************

Rose sat, enjoying the quiet of the night, from her favorite spot on the whole campus: beneath the large willow tree that sat nestled off to the side of the main path. Soon, that silence was broken as Bobby ran past her, a wide grin on his face that bordered on downright evil. She sighed, and shook her head. 'I wonder what he did to Rogue now.' She thought. A few moments later, she could hear sounds of a struggle coming from the house, and a sound like that of breaking glass. Moments later, Rogue went running by her at a breakneck speed, small blocks of ice still clinging to her fingers. Rose smiled to herself. 'I don't even want to know.' She went back to her book. Soon, she could hear more footsteps approach. She sighed again, placing her bookmark on her page and closing her book. She looked up to see Cyrus come crashing through the bushes. 

"Cyrus?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Have… Rogue… Bobby… gonna kill him…" He wheezed, holding his side, then collapsed onto the ground. 

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "I figured so. They ran past here, oh, about five full minutes before you did." 

He looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "Unnatural, I say, the way they run. It's gotta be another power of theirs." He rolled over onto his stomach, breathing steadily now. "Whatcha reading?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked, momentarily stunned by his question. Had she been reading? She looked back at him. He looked pointedly at her book. "Oh. OH." She said, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "Um, I don't… You wouldn't like…" She stammered, looking down. 

"How do you know I wouldn't like it, if you won't tell me what it is?" He grinned at her, and she could feel her cheeks heat up even more. "Sorry, I… It's, um, it's Hamlet, yeah, that's what it is." She said and sighed; glad she got through that without getting any redder. Cyrus looked at her in the eyes and she looked down, knowing he was looking into her eyes. "Well, in my opinion, I like Hamlet. By far one of Shakespeare's best pieces ever." Cyrus said

Emma looks out a hallway window, only to see Rogue chase down Bobby for the prank he played on her. Hank walks up to Emma and stands next to her, watching the children outside, which always brings a smile to Hank's face. Emma notices the big smile on his face and just sighs. Hank happens to hear Emma's sigh and turns his head to look at her. 

"Something troubling you, Emma?" Hank asked while holding his hand behind his back. 

"It's nothing, McCoy. It's just… just how do you always find pleasure when one wants to kill the other?" Emma asked. Hank laughed for a second and answered her, "now Emma, you know as well as I do Rogue doesn't really want to kill Bobby, they're kids, let them be kids while they have the chance to do so." Emma looked at Hank, knowing that he was right, and just walked away.

**

Angelo is in his room, sitting on his bed and he is looking at a picture of an old family member. As Angelo looked at it, a tear came to his eye. He put the picture under his bed and sighed deeply. He lay on his bed, with his hands behind his head and started to think. But out of nowhere, he heard a woman scream from outside. He quickly got up and looked out his window. He looked down and smiled, only to find that the girl scream wasn't Rogue, but it was Bobby.

**

Outside the mansion, Bobby is walking backwards only because he doesn't trust himself to look away from Rogue while she is charging at him. "Robert Drake!" She screamed. 

Bobby looks behind his shoulders only to see a big puddle of mud. "Now Rogue, you wouldn't do that… this is one of my favorite shirts." He said, hoping she wouldn't push him in. 

She looked at him, smiled and said "yah never heard of a washer and dryer?" She then pushed him in the puddle of mud, but he held on to her wrist and she fell with him. She then went up on her knees, only to see mud covering her face. Bobby just lied there and laughed hard. She looked at him, got a hand full of mud and smeared it on his shirt. 

"Now how do yah like that, Drake?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled even more. 

"As much as I like this!" He said then threw a hand full of mud in her hair and she screamed. They started rolling in the mud, getting even dirtier than they were already.

**

Later on that day, after Bobby and Rogue got cleaned off, the children were just chilling out together in the living room.

Cyrus is lying on the couch, Rose sitting on his feet. Rogue is sitting Indian style on the ground next to the couch and Angelo is lying on his back on the ground a few feet away. Just then Bobby runs in the room.

"Hey guys! Want to go to the carnival?" Bobby asked.

"The carnival? It's here already? Heck, I'll go then." Cyrus said and stood up on his feet.

"I'll go too." Rose said.

"I can't pass this up!" Angelo replied and jumped up on his two feet.

Bobby looked at Rogue and then she looks down at the ground, her hair covering her face and a smile forming on her lips. Bobby walks over to her and kneels down to get close to her.

"Rogue…" he said with a smile.

Rogue looked up, hiding her smile, and replied with a "what?" 

"You know you want to go with us." Bobby said. 

"Nah, yah'll go have fun, I will just stay here with Scott and help him with his powers." Rogue said.

"Oh? How are you going to do that when he's going to be with us?" Bobby asked.

Rogue laughed and then said, "OK, I'll go with you guys."


	3. Let the fun begin!

Title: Different Roads

Genre: X-Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the X-Men, but I do own Cyrus Knight and Rose Falcon. Cyrus' powers are to the ability to shoot rapid optic blasts from his hands and fingertips and he can also fly. Rose has the ability to heal people. Cyrus, Bobby and Rose are 17. Angelo is 16, so is Rogue.

A/N – This is an alternate universe, where some X-Men have been aged and de- aged. 

This is also my first fanfic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Not the mean kind, please.

Chapter 3: Let the fun begin!

The students go to the carnival and stand outside the entrance.

"So, I guess I'll see all of you guys later." Angelo said and then walked in the carnival.

"Bob, am I going to walk around with you?" Cyrus asked. 

"Of course, Cy." Bobby replied.

"Hey, wait a minute, we three always go with each other, and you're not leaving this time like last!" Rogue said and then the two boys laughed.

"Fine, Rogue, you can walk with us." Cyrus said.

Rose then walked up to Cyrus. "Is it OK if I go with you guys, too?" She asked with a cute look to her.

"Yeah." Cyrus said with a smile on his face.

Bobby then looked at Scott. "Yo, Scottie, want to come with us?" Bobby asked.

Scott smiled and replied with a "Yes, that'd be fun."

While everyone has been walking around for a while, they sit down on a bench.

"I'm starving!" Bobby cried out.

"Oh, go cry somewhere else, Drake." Rogue said with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go get a bite to eat. Rogue, want to come and 'cry' with me?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'd take a grab to eat." Rogue said and then looked at Scott. "Summers, want to come with?" 

Scott looked up surprised she would ask that.

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys." Scott said.

Bobby, Rogue and Scott then stood up and went to get a bite to eat. Rose then looked at Cyrus.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, how about you?" Cyrus asked with a smile.

Rose looked around and then saw a Ferris wheel.

"Want to go on that together, Cy?" Rose asked, her cheeks tinged pink. 

Cyrus looked to see what she was talking about, after he saw what she was talking about; he got a smile cheek to cheek.

"I would love to—" Cyrus paused when he saw a couple of guys picking on Angelo in back.

Cyrus and Rose stand up and walk over to the guys picking on Angelo.

"Hey, guys, what's your problems?" Cyrus asked pushing the bullies away from Angelo.

"Nothing is our problem, we just want to enjoy ourselves when we go to the carnival. And when we want to enjoy ourselves we don't want to see a mutie like this freak!" The bully said.

"What's your name?" Cyrus asked.

"Tom, why do you ask?" Tom asked.

"Well, Tom, let me tell you something; even if he is a mutant he isn't hurting you. He's here for the same reason you are, and that is to have fun. And if there is any freaks around here, it would be you because you're the one with the problem." Cyrus said.

"No one… and I mean NO ONE talks to me like that!" Tom said and then swung to punch Cyrus in the face, but Cyrus ducked and kicked Tom behind his knees so he falls down. Angelo then gets in front of Cyrus, and Rose has her hands on his right arm, trying to hold him back. Tom then stood up and looked at Angelo.

"Get out of my way, freak!" Tom said and grabs Angelo's arms to push him away, but Angelo's skin stretches and Tom's face has a shocked look to it. Then he yelled "MUTANTS!!" And everyone looks around wondering where.

Angelo then pushes down Tom and looked around. Just then a tongue wrapped around Angelo's ankle and whips him into and carnival game stand and Angelo gets knocked unconscious. Cyrus looked around to see who did that, then Toad jumps down to reveal himself.

"Toad?!" Rose said and looked at Toad, ready to dodge if he would whip out his tongue out at her. 

"Hey, what's all that noise…?" Bobby said with scared sound to him.

Rogue looked around and saw Cyrus and Rose facing Toad.

"Bob, it's Toad!" She pointed and Bobby looked and his jaw dropped. He then looked at Scott.

"Well Scott, here's your first battle while being an X-Men." Bobby said.

Scott stood up, put his visor on and ran over to Toad and taking a shot at him. Toad jumps out of the way just in time and stands on top of a pole, looking down.

"A new one?" Toad asked himself while he looked at Scott.

Cyrus then started to fly up towards Toad, but then got blasted with a block of energy. He then flew on the ground, bounced once or twice, and lay there.

"Cyrus!" Rose cried out.

Bobby and Rogue then ran over on both sides of Scott. Scott then looks past Bobby's side and sees an old friend.

"Jean?!" Scott said.

Jean looked at Scott, wondering if it was really he. "Scott, is that you?" Jean said with a shock look to her.

Scott starts walking towards Jean. Jean looks at Scott in the eye and then she gets a grin on her face. 

"Jean, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

Jean doesn't reply to his question. Instead she picks up Scott with her power and throws him into a pole and Scott's back slams into it and he falls on the ground.

Bobby looks at Scott lying on the ground then looked at Jean.

"You witch!" Bobby said and then put out his hand to use his powers, but Rogue stops him. 

Rose starts to run over to heal Cyrus, but a metal pole goes and wraps around Rose and she falls on the ground. Then a mutant flies down from the sky and stands in front of Bobby and Rogue.

"Magneto, what do you want now?" Rogue asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why, mostly the usual, young one." Magneto said and then looked around to see that everyone is knocked out except for Rogue and Bobby. "Well, my work here is done. Let this be a message to Charles that we be hunting all of you down." 

Then Magneto, Jean and Toad left, leaving the X-Men a message they'll never forget.


	4. After the Attack

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Xmen… But I DO OWN Cyrus Knight and Rose Falcon. So enjoy!

Chapter 4: After the Attack.

Later that night, after the whole BrotherHood attack, the X-Men go home, most with bumps and bruises. As Angelo walks in the door, he falls face first on the nearest couch he could see in sight. Cyrus and Rose sit in chairs near Angelo, Scott walks in holding and rubbing his back, then Bobby and Rogue step in the mansion.

"Bobby," Rogue looked at him in the eye. "what are we gonna do? The BrotherHood has a new mutant with them, and she's seems like she'd be a good player in their deck."

Bobby said nothing to Rogue, he was just happy that she didn't get hurt. He is just looking at her; he then turns his head the opposite way and started walking away, looking for the Professor. 

Rogue looks at the other X-Men, seeing how little of Magneto's power did so much to them. Angelo turns his head on its side, looking at Rose and Cyrus. Rogue crosses her arms and leans against the wall, awaiting for Bobby Drake to return from them. A few minutes has past with silence in the room, Bobby then returns with Professor X and the other teachers. Bobby goes and stands next to Rogue. The Professor looks at them, then starts to talk.

"My children, what has happened to you?" He asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"Umm.." Cyrus started to say but then interrupted by Logan.

"Kid, we know you guys got attacked; we mean by who." He asked.

"Magneto." Bobby said, with a confident voice.

"Eric… why is Eric here again?" Charles asked himself. "is he here for me?" he kept questioning himself.

Hank put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I doubt that, Charles. Don't blame yourself every time Eric attacks."

A thought just past by in Bobby's mind, he eyes widened and he looked at Scott.

"Scottie, who was that chick… Jean I think her name was." He asked.

Scott just looked at him, and then put his head down.

"She's… she is just a friend I used to know in the past." He said with his head down, not wanting to look at the rest of his teammates.

"An old friend? What'd you do to her so that she'd want to kill you and us?" Bobby asked.

Scott looked up, stared at Bobby and stood up.

"Look; I said she was a friend from the past, many years ago. And my past is the last thing I want to think about, ever!" Scott said and then stormed up to his room to only sit on his bed and to think.

The Professor just looked at then, not knowing what to say.

"Well, Chuck, that was not expected." Logan said to Charles. 

"Yes… yes it was, Logan." Charles looked at his students, and then one of his eyebrows went up, "what powers does this Jean have?"

"From what I had saw, I'd say the same kind of you." Bobby said.

**

The next day Angelo, Rose and Cyrus are training in the danger room while Hank and Logan watch them. Rogue is reading a book on a swing on the front porch of the mansion. Emma is relaxing on the living room couch, watching television. 

Bobby knocks on Scott's door, wanting to get in.

"Yo, Scott, you in here?" He asked looking at the door, hoping he will let him in.

After a few minutes of Bobby waiting, Scott opens the door and then goes back to sit on his bed. Bobby walks in his room and then shuts the door.

"OK, what's up with you? The Professor ask you a question about that chick you knew, why won't you answer him?" Bobby asked, standing near the door.

Scott sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to talk about this, Bob." He said.

"Fine. But you do know you will have to tell us some time or another." Bobby said and then left Scott's room.

**

As Rogue was reading her book, Scott comes out, looking around.

"Yo, Scott, yah alright?" She asked as she put her book away.

He looked at her and then sat next to her.

"No… no I am not OK, Rogue. Seeing Jean again… after all these years… it's a lot for me to handle." He said with a sad look upon his face.

"Aw, sugar, come here." She said and then put his head on her shoulders. Rogue softly pats his back.

**

After a few days have past by, school has just ended and Bobby and Cyrus meet Rose and Rogue in front of the entrance. Bobby and Cyrus approach the two of them. 

Cyrus walks up to Rose, with one hand behind his back. "Hey Rose," he began "can we talk?"

She felt her cheeks starting to get hot. She looked at him and replied "Yeah, sure, Cy."

Cyrus and Rose walk off talking.

"So, Cy, what do you have on your mind?" She asked looking at him in those green eyes that she would never get tired of looking at.

"Well… first of all I want to give you this." He brought his hand forward that was hiding and he gave her a red rose.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she accepted it. "Thanks Cy, but why am I receiving this?"

"You're receiving this because I am asking you to Prom." Cyrus said, thinking in his mind that she will say yes, that she will make him even happier than he already is.

She smelled the rose, oh what a beautiful smell it had. While smelling it, she looks at him. She then quickly hugs him and says "Yes, of course! I was wondering if you would ask me."

**

Bobby approaches Rogue.

She looks at him as he stands next to her. "Now what do you want, Drake?" She had to ask.

"Well, um… uh…" He said and then started to scratch behind his head.

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to make out to her.

"Whatever it is, Drake, just spit it out. Yah know, I kind of want to go home before I have to return to this school tomorrow.

"Rogue… I mean… will you… I mean…" He said, trying to get the right words out of his system. He felt his cheeks burning, wondering what kind of a freak he looks like trying to ask such a simple question to a friend he has known for many years.

"Bobby… if yah are trying to ask me to go to prom with yah, my answer is yes!" She said, gladly getting it out of her.

"You… you will? If you don't want to, I completely understand." He said with his hand still scratching his head.

"Bobby, there is no one else I'd rather go with. At least I'd have a fun time with yah, unlike most men I know…" She said then looking down at the side.

Bobby looks at her, wondering if she feels the same way as he does. As she is looking down, she can tell he's wondering that very question. She looks up and looks at him with a smile on her face. She then lets a little laugh out.

He looked at her, "what is it?"

"I wonder who Angelo is going to ask to the prom…" Rogue said.


	5. Emotions Drive

****

Disclaim: I don't own the X-Men, but I own Cyrus and Rose

Chapter 5: Emotions drive 

Angelo is seen waiting outside next to the entrance, waiting for the girl he was to ask to prom. After 5 minutes, she walks out and keeps on walking. "Hey!" Angelo shouted and she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Yo, wanna go with me to prom?" He asked, hoping it'll be a yes.

Her cheeks quickly turned pink, then going on to red. "Yes… I'd love to go with you." She said.

**

At the mansion, Cyrus and Bobby are sitting on the bench on the front yard, near the fountain. They both spot Angelo walking in through the gates. Bobby shouts, "Angelo! Over here!" with his hand waving in the air. Angelo walks on over to them and sits down next to Cyrus.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Angelo asked.

"Nothing. Did you ask anyone yet?" Cyrus asked.

"Yup, I sure did and this guy has a date!" He said proudly.

Bobby looks shock. "So, who's the lucky chick?" He asked.

Angelo smiled. Then came out with the answer "her name is Jubilee…"

"You asked the Jubes? And she said yes?" Bobby asked and then jumped in the air for joy for Angelo.

**

Rose and Rogue are looking at the guys through Rose's bedroom window.

"So, Cyrus finally asked yah to prom, huh?" Rogue asked while looking at the boys goof off.

"Yeah. I was hoping he would." Rose sat on her bed while Rogue still looked at the boys. "I kind of had a feeling he would ask me."

Rogue laughed a little. "Still have that crush with him?" She asked.

"Oh, more than a crush. I really REALLY like him, Rogue. More than anything in the world." She said.

Rogue said nothing and just looked at the window, watching Bobby.

"Rogue, do you like Bobby?" Rose asked.

Rogue smiled and looked at him. She then realized what the question was and quickly turned around and looked at Rose.

"Me? Like Bobby? No…" She said.

"Rogue, you don't have to hide, I won't tell anyone. Trust me." She said.

"Well… I guess you could say I have a thing for clowns, and for people I really get along with and care about—"

Rose looked at Rogue surprised, not expecting what Rogue was saying, and out of all people it was about Bobby.

"Wow…" Rose said.

"What? What'd I say?" She asked Rose.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rose then thought to herself. "Why don't you two just go out?"

Rogue's eyes widened. "What?? Why would someone like me go out with someone like him?"

"Because you like him." Rose replied.

"That doesn't mean that he likes me in return…" She said. "And what's the point? I can't even touch anyone skin-to-skin. He wouldn't want that."

"Of course Bobby would. If he likes you then he likes you for you. Not for your powers, not of your looks, but because of how you two get along, how your personality is." She said to Rogue.

Rogue smiled and looked at her. "Thanks, Rose… that means a lot to me."

**

Scott arrives at the mansion as Bobby was approaching the door. Bobby looks at Scott then runs over to him. "So, Scottie, ask anyone yet?"

"Yeah…" He looked down.

"Who is it, Scottie?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"I asked Kitty… she's a junior." Scott said.

"Kat Pride? Yeah, well she's a looker I tell you." Bobby said, trying to make a smile appear on Scott's face.

Scott looked at Bobby. "Well, the girl I wanted to ask was already asked."

"Oh? What girl were you going to ask in the first place?" Bobby said curiously.

"I wanted to ask Rogue." Scott said.

Bobby looked shocked, by the response Scott said to him.

"Why would you want to ask her?" Bobby just had to ask.

"Well, I hate to say this; but I think I may have a crush on her." Scott said.

Bobby looked at him, not knowing what to say, but his emotions took over him. He went into Scott's face.

"Look, I don't think she's into you, so don't waste your time, Scottie." He said.

Scott looked confused. "You don't know if she's into me or not. Do I sense some 'jealousy' inside of you, Bob?"

"No…" Bobby said then started to walk towards the door leave. But before he left Scott had to open his mouth again.

"Is that the truth or is that what you want to happen?" Scott said.

Bobby stood t here, facing the door, trying not to say anything. Only one thing came out of his mouth.

"Shut up, Scott." Then he exited.

**

As Bobby was walking through the halls after exiting Scott's room, he runs into Rogue. 

"Hey there, stranger." Rogue said to Bobby.

"Hey, Rogue…" Bobby said.

"What's the matter, sugar?" She asked while looking around them.

Bobby looked at her, and for some reason she looked ever more beautiful than he's seen her. He wanted to tell her, but part of him didn't, but he had to.

"Scott likes you." He came out and just said it.

Rogue was surprised. She didn't know what to say. This has been a first time situation for her.

"Oh… well…" She looked at Bobby, at those blue eyes she's starting to get attractive to. She smiled, "Oh, Drake, yah don't have to worry, sugar."

**

Cyrus is in the living room, reading Romeo and Juliet, when all of a sudden he notices Angelo running down the stairs, and going outside. "Hey Ang, where are you going?" Cyrus asked.

Angelo stopped before walking out the door. "Jubilee is here, I'm going to show her around the mansion." 

"Oh, alright, have fun." He said.

Angelo smiled, and waved his eyebrows up and down. "Oh, of course I will have a great time!" Then Angelo left.

Cyrus just laughed and then went back into reading his book. Rose enters the room; she looks at the door and then looked at Cyrus. "Who left?" 

Cyrus looked up at her, "Angelo, he went with Jubilee to show around the mansion."

Rose went over and sat next to Cyrus, "Oh."

Rose looked at Cyrus' green eyes. 'He's so cute when he's actually reading' she thought to herself. She leaned forward to see what he has been reading.

"'Romeo and Juliet' huh?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, it's really good so far."

"Cy… this is my favorite book besides Hamlet." She commented to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "I know it is."

She looked shocked; she didn't know what to say. After all he did remember what her favorite book was. 'Maybe he always did listen to me, but I never knew.' She thought to herself. She grows closer to him, so that their legs are touching each other. He looked at her and smiled.

"Rose…" He looked into her hazel eyes, probably the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever noticed.

She looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something---" Cyrus was interrupted by a scream coming from outside. 


	6. Problems at Prom

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the X-Men, but I own Cyrus and Rose.

Chapter 6: Problem at Prom

As soon as Cyrus and Rose heard the scream come from outside, they hurried on out the front door and stood on the front porch, only to see Angelo pinned on the ground by another BrotherHood mutant, by the name of Sabertooth. Rose looked at Cyrus, "Cy, it's him!" Cyrus looked at Jubilee, who is only a few feet away from Angelo and Sabertooth, then looks back at Rose.

"Rose, go get Logan! Now!" He said.

Rose gulped, nodded her head and ran inside to find Logan.

Cyrus then flies straight towards Sabertooth to hit him, but Sabertooth sees him, jumps off Angelo, leaving him a bloody mess on the ground, and caught Cyrus in mid-air. Sabertooth lands on him, and punches his face. Logan then runs out the mansion and jumps towards Sabertooth. Logan brings out his claws and stabs Sabertooth in the chest and they roll away from Cyrus and Angelo. While Sabertooth is distracted, Rose runs to Angelo and Cyrus to try and heal them. 'C'mon, guys, don't fail on us' she thought, waiting for them to stand up. Jubilee kneels down next to Rose. "What was that thing?" she asked.

Rose looked at her. "It's a long story, could you help me get these two in the mansion?"

"Yeah, of course." Jubilee replied.

Rose and Jubilee bring Angelo and Cyrus in the mansion and lay them on the couches in the living room. Rose looks at the open door to see how Logan is doing. Bobby runs into the living room, sees Angelo and Cyrus on the couch, and then starts to talk to Rose. "What the heck is happening??" He asked.

"It's Sabertooth!" Rose exclaimed. 

Bobby looked out the open door and sees him. Bobby's jaw drops when he sees what is happening; and that is Logan getting thrown around like an old rag doll.

"Logan, let this be ANOTHER lesson to your stupid X-Men." Sabertooth said while holding up Logan by his throat. Logan couldn't say anything, he was a few feet from the ground, he was just trying to breathe. Sabertooth sees Bobby running towards them, so he drops Logan and leaves. Bobby runs to Logan. 

"Logan, are you OK?" He asked. Logan said nothing and tried to stand. "Look, kid, I'm fine, just worry 'bout the others."

**

Later that day, after everyone knew what happened, they just got down telling Jubilee that they are all mutants. Jubilee is with Angelo, at the front gates by the entrance.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me over, Ange. And sorry about what happened with that other mutant." Jubilee said. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

He smiled. "Of course I will be alright." He paused and looked at her, deeply into her eyes. "Jubes…" he started then cut off.

She just stared at him. "What is it? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, the question is what didn't you do?" He said. "OK, I'm just going to come out with it; I like you, Jubes." He looked at her, thinking 'I don't believe I just said that.'

She looked at him, and then smiled. "I knew you did, sweety. And I like you too." She said and then kissed him. She then started to walk home; she stopped and looked back at him, "call me tomorrow."

He looked at her walk away, until he couldn't see her anymore. He smiled and thought 'she kissed me, she actually kissed me.'

**

The day is finally here; prom is here. Bobby is waiting in the living room for Rogue. He paces back and forth. He hears a sound coming down the stairs. He walks over to the stairs and looks up, only to see Rogue. He thought 'Oh my God! Look at her, she is so beautiful, how can I get any luckier?'

She looked at him and smiled. "What do yah think, sugar?" She asked.

"What do I think? I think you look great, Rogue." He said and then held out his hand to help her down the steps. "We better hurry, Rogue. Everyone else is down at the school at the dance.

** 

Bobby and Rogue arrive at the school and walk inside. They find the rest of their friends and sit with them at a table. Cyrus pouted. "Do they always have to play rap at all the dances? I mean this is prom, not like homecoming or anything…"

Rose looked at Cyrus. "Oh, hush, let the DJ do the job that he's paid for."

Scott laughed and looked off to the side, but what he sees is Jean. "It's her… she's here…"

"Who's here?" Cyrus asked and then turned around to see Jean. "Isn't she the one who attacked us?"

"Yeah… yeah she is." Bobby said.

Later on that night Scott is getting punch for Kitty, but then Bobby walks up to the punch bowl. Scott looks at Bobby.

"OK, Bob, if you're mad at me just come out and say it!" He said.

"OK, want me to come out with it? Fine, I will. I'm mad at you, Scottie." Bobby said while pouring punch in a cup.

"Why are you mad at me? I just said how I felt towards someone of the opposite sex as me, no biggie." Scott said.

"Yeah, well it still made me a little upset." He said then walked away, only to return to the table.

**

While prom is taking place, Logan does some searching of his own; and that is to find the BrotherHood.

"Logan," the Professor said in Logan's mind. "Find any of them yet?"

"Nope, sorry Chuck. No such luck yet." Logan said while looking near the high school. Logan then got a scent of a BrotherHood member. He looked at the high school and then sighed.

**

The DJ announces that the last song is being played at prom, and it's a slow one. After the song ends most people had already exited the school. Then Logan came into where the rest of the X-Men are. He sees Jean and runs towards her. He jumps towards her but she stopped him with her powers. She tosses Logan into the wall headfirst and Logan falls. The X-Men notice and they go over to Logan. Bobby stands facing Jean, ready to attack her. "OK, witch, I had up to HERE with you!" Bobby put his arms out, ready to freeze her. Scott slaps Bobby's arm so it's not facing Jean. Bobby just looked at Scott.

"What do you think you're doing, Scottie?" Bobby asked, with anger in his voice.

"Don't hurt her, please don't." Scott said.

"'Don't hurt her'?? This is the chick that took out two of us last time we met. If I have the chance I'm taking her down!" Bobby yelled.

Just then a hole burst in the ceiling, and Magneto comes flying down and stands infront of Jean and looks at the X-Men.

"You fools. You still think you have a chance at defeating the BrotherHood? Ha! I highly doubt that." Magneto said.

While Magneto was talking, distracting the X-Men, Toad was climbing on the wall. Toad sees Scott and whips out his tongue and takes his glasses away and Scott blows a huge hole in the ceiling. He quickly shuts his eyes and Jean picks him up, turns him around to face the others. Magneto only smiled at this.

"Don't try anything on us. If you try, Jean could easily make him open his eyes and blast all you so you will die…" Magneto said with a smile.

The X-Men hated this, being there but not being able to do anything to help anyone.

Bobby looked at Magneto and smiled.

"Why, what are you smiling at, boy?" he asked.

"This!" Bobby said and then covered Scott's eyes with ice, so that Scott can't open them anyway. Angelo then stretched his arm towards Toad, grabbed his ankle and whipped him on the wall. Logan starts to run towards Scott's glasses, but then suddenly stopped.

"That's not all metal in you body, now is it, Logan?" Magneto laughed and then lifted him through the ceiling and making him land outside on the ground. Angelo goes for the glasses, but is pushed back into a wall by Jean. Bobby covers Jean in ice, so she not able to move. Cyrus starts shooting blasts at Magneto, but he easily blocks them. Rogue runs over, grabs his glasses and hands Scott them. Scott quickly puts them on and looks at Jean. Bobby runs and shoulders Jean and she falls on the ground. Magneto leaves and tells Jean to get out of there. Bobby points his arm at her face, ready to cover her breathing holes with ice, but Bobby gets hit with a blast lightly. Jean gets up and flies away. Bobby looked up, seeing that she got away, then he looked at Scott.

"Scott, what are you thinking?!" Bobby yelled.

"I said not to hurt her." Scott said.

"Who on earth died and left you in charge? I'll tell you; no one!" Bobby and Scott went in each other's faces.

Cyrus goes between the two and splits them up. "Hey, both of you, calm down, at least till we get back to the mansion, OK?"

The whole team leaves to check on Logan outside. Rose and Cyrus are standing in the high school, where prom took place, and she looked at him.

"That was pretty brave of you step in the middle of those two." She commented.

He smiled. "Thanks, Rosie." He looked at her, and pulled her closer to him. "But I forgot something at prom…" He said and then kissed her. At first her eyes were widened, but then kissed him back, closed her eyes and felt those fireworks go off in their heads. They stop kissing and she looks at him.

"Wow… I was wondering when you were going to do that, Cy." She said. 

Just then Rogue runs back to Cyrus and Rose. "Hey, you two, we have a major problem outside!" They all went outside, to where Logan fell. The only thing there was an imprint of his body and bits of metal surrounding it.


	7. Things Turn Around

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the xmen but I own Cyrus and Rose

A/N: Sorry that this Chapter is shorter than the rest..

Chapter 7: Things Turn Around

The X-Men stare at where Logan's body was. Bobby covers his face with his hand and sighs deeply. Rogue looked at Bobby, very scared. "Bob…" she gulped, "do yah think he's OK?"

Bobby looked at her and then hugged her. "I hope so… I really hope so."

**

The next day, after Professor X, Hank and Emma heard what happened, the teachers do research, and they tell the students to stay alert at all times. Cyrus, Rose and Bobby are relaxing in the living room. Cyrus and Rose are on the couch together and Bobby is sitting Indian style on a big chair. Bobby looked at the new couple. "It's 'bout time you guys finally got together." Bobby said with a smile on his face. Rose finishes kissing Cyrus and looks at Bobby. "Oh, Bobby…" She said.

"Oh, that's it, I can't watch this anymore." He said and walked out.

**

"Rogue! Wait!" Scott yelled while running down the hallway.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, sugar?" 

Scott stands in front of Rogue. "Rogue…" Scott then places a hand against the wall and he leans on it. "I like you, Rogue. Ever since I was here." He then starts to try to kiss her. 

Rogue watches him and then pushes him away, "what do yah think you're doing, Summers?"

Bobby sees what Scott tried to do and he runs to them. Bobby steps in front of Rogue and pushes Scott on the ground. "What the heck are you thinking?!" Bobby exclaimed.

Scott stands up and faces him. "Hey, Drake, why don't you stay out of my business?"

"How 'bout if you're in her business, you're also in mine!" Bobby said.

"She's not your girl, Bob, so how about you go find one." Scott said.

"Shut up, Scott!" He said.

"Want to make me?" He asked him with a smile on his face.

"I'm not going to fight you, Scottie." Bobby said.

"Fine…" Scott said and walked away.

Bobby looks at Rogue, and she looks back. "Bobby…" She said and then started to look into his blue eyes deeply. "Thanks, Bob. I didn't want him to kiss me…"

Bobby looked at her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He starts to bring his head down and tilts it. She closes her eyes and starts to bring up her head. With their mouths only a few inches away from one another. She stops, "Bobby… I can't…." Bobby looked at her strangely then spoke out. "Rogue, you won't hurt me… don't worry." He said confidently. Rogue gulped then looked at him. The same procedure happens again, but this time they kiss. After around ten seconds Bobby starts to feel something weird about him and he pushed her away.

"Sorry, Rogue…. About the whole pushing thing." He said while breathing deeply.

She smiled. "It's OK, Bobby… sorry if I hurt yah."

"You didn't hurt me, trust me." He commented.

Scott witnessed the whole thing that has just happened. 

**

Later on that day, Angelo is on the phone with Angelo, Cyrus is reading 'Romeo and Juliet' in his room, and Rogue is with Rose in her bedroom.

"You guys what?" Rose asked, making sure she heard it right the first time.

"We kissed, Rose." Rogue said with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Rogue. It's about time, too." She said with a smiled. "So… how was it?" 

Rogue laughed, "Yah had to ask that, huh?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, it was great, since it was with him. I felt cold after we kissed thought… probably because of his powers. He first wrapped his arms around and pulled me towards him. Then it started off very soft, and then got heavier. Then he had to push me away… I think I might have hurt him a little bit. I'm scared that I did." She said.

Rose went over to her and hugged her, "Oh, I bet he's just fine. So don't you worry."

"Of course I'm gonna worry… I don't ever want to hurt him, he means a lot to me…" Rogue commented.

**

Scott is walking on a path outside the mansion, thinking about what has happened today in the hallway. He is distracted by a voice, "Scott… is that you?" 

Scott looked around and saw Jean, sitting on a log. He ran over to her.

"Jean, what are you doing here? Why are you with the BrotherHood?" He kept on asking.

She looked at him. "Because Magneto is right about everything he believes in, Scott. Join us; leave the X-Men. Make a smart decision, Scott." She said and then kissed him. He got into the kiss at first, but then pushed her away. 

"I'm not joining you guys, there's no way I am." He said confidently.

Jean got this angry look on her voice. "Oh? Fine, we'll make you!"

Scott went to blast her but she blocks it with her mind. Toad jumps off a tree branch and kicks Scott's back and he falls face first on the ground. Magneto approaches them and kneels down to Scott. 

"Stupid young boy just should've said yes in the first place." Commented Magneto. He then sticks a piece of metal on the back of Scott's neck. Magneto then whispers to him, "go attack the mansion, you and Logan both…" Then Logan showed up, obeying Magneto's commands. Logan and Scott started to go to the mansion to attack it; they looked like as if they were robots. No emotions or anything to that nature.


	8. Surprises Never Get Old

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen but I own Cyrus and Rose. 

Chapter 8: Surprises Never Get Old

As Scott and Logan were walking towards the mansion. Magneto stood there smiling, just then he said something, "Wait, the both of you." They looked at him. "Coming here." He said.

Logan and Scott to Magneto and stand in front of him.

Magneto looks at them. "No, don't attack, not just yet." He turned around and paced. "if you two go in now, you will most likely fall to Charles and his fellow mutants. Instead we shall wait until we attack, we shall recruit more mutants to fight with us." Magneto said and then the BrotherHood exited.

**

Later that night, Angelo approaches the Professor. "Professor?"

Charles turned and faced Angelo. "Yes?"

"Scott's missing. He said he was going to take a little jog around the mansion… but that was over five hours ago!" 

Charles jaw dropped. "Angelo, are you sure it has been that long?"

"I'm positive, Professor." Angelo said.

"Well then… let me go in cerebro to see where he and Logan are at."

**

Charles, Emma, and Hank then walk in cerebro and Emma and Hank stand behind Charles while he approaches to put it on his head.

Charles put it on his head, gulped and started to talk before he used cerebro. "Emma, while I use this read my mind to see what I see and tell Hank what you see, I'm going to concentrate very hard to see those two could be. My guesses are Eric got them…"

Charles puts on cerebro and searches all the mutants in the world.

Beast looks at Emma while she is seeing what Charles is seeing.

"Emma, what do you see? See any of them yet?" he asked.

Emma looked at Hank, "No, not yet anyway."

After many minutes of searching, Charles takes it off his head and sets it down. He turns around and faces Emma and Hank.

"Charles, don't tell me you're going to stop now." Emma said.

"I know where they are at… They are with Eric." Charles said and then took a deep breath.

Hank looked at him. "How are you sure of this?"

He sighed, "Eric knows how to block cerebro to keep himself safe from it. And since I can't get to them they have to be with him."

**

Weeks have gone by the mansion without Scott and Logan there. The students are around the school, in different locations. Professor X uses his mind power and sends them all a message "My children, please meet me in the living room for a meeting." Charles demanded.

All the students go in the living as soon as they hear the message. Cyrus and Rose sit on the couch together, Angelo and Rogue sit on the other couch and Bobby is leaning up against the wall. Emma and Hank are standing near the students and Charles rolls in.

"Good, everyone has made it." Charles commented.

"So, Professor, what's up?" Bobby asked.

"Since the disappearance of Logan and Scott, I've been looking at different mutants to be a teacher to help you. And with that said we have two new teachers that are joining us; this first one is Kurt Wagner." Kurt then bamfs in the room and stands next to Charles and he continued, "Please don't be scared of his looks, he is a transporter. Whenever we are in uniform you shall call him Nightcrawler. And the second teacher that will be joining us is Sean Cassidy." Sean walks in and stands beside Charles, "His codename is Banshee."

**

Later the next day Eric is with his BrotherHood of mutants. Eric faces them while they are sitting and begins to speak. "Jean, Sabertooth, Toad, Logan and Scott, let me introduce to you the newest members of the Brotherhood. First is Betsy, she's a telepathic like Charles and Emma, and she's also a ninja. Next is John… but we like to call him Pyro. Next to him we have Remy, whom I like to call Gambit. Now with all of us fighting with one another, we shall defeat the X-Men and then the real war, between humans and mutants, shall begin!"

**

At the mansion, Rose is under her favorite spot under the willow tree, when all of a sudden a card falls onto the ground. She looks up and Gambit comes jumping down and puts his hand over her mouth. "Now listen, dis is a message for de Professor." He hands her a piece of paper. "Give dis to him and tell him dat a war is going to happen sooner than he can dink." Remy said then pushed Rose on the ground and exited. Rose paused, not ever expected something like that would ever happen. She stands up and runs inside looking for the Professor.

She finally reaches him. "Professor!" She yelled, breathing hard.

Charles went towards her. "What? What is it? What happened?"

"Here… someone told me to give this to you." She said and handed him the letter.

Charles read it and tilted his head and placed a hand on his head, rubbing it. "Eric… why are you going so far?" He asked himself.

Charles went to the teachers. 

Hank looked at Charles. "Is everything OK, Charles?" he asked.

Charles put down his head. "No… for the first time no Hank…"

"Is it Magneto?" Kurt asked.

"Yes…" Charles then thought to myself.

Emma looked at him. "What are you going to do, Charles?"

"I'm going to go have a chat with an old friend…" he responded.

"You can't go alone!" Sean exclaimed.

"I have to, if he would to see anyone else other than me, he would kill them. Please, do yourselves all a favor and just stay here." Charles said and then went to the X-Jet.

As Charles was taking off Emma and Sean look at him leaving.

Emma looked at Sean, "Do you think everything will be OK?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the lad knows what he's doin'." 

**

Cyrus is walking down the hallway when he comes upon the bathroom door. He sticks his ear on it to hear who was in there. He hears singing happening while someone is taking their shower, and that someone was Rogue. He laughed to himself and ran upstairs and ran in the other bathroom. He looks at the toilet, goes to it and flushes. Seconds later the only thing that could be heard was a screech coming from Rogue. Bobby hears the screech and runs to the bathroom. "Rogue?" he asked, "Are you OK?"

Rogue opens the door and has a towel wrapped around her, and she looks at Bobby straight in his eyes. "Robert… Drake… was that you??" 

Bobby looked at her confused. "What was what me?" He asked, not even knowing what came out of his own mouth. 

"If yah didn't do it…then it must've been…" She stopped, her eyes widened and cringed her teeth and finish her sentence, "it must've been Cyrus…"

Bobby laughed, "What'd he do now?"

"He must've flushed a toilet while I was taking my shower and the water was freezing!" She said shivering.

"Freezing water? That's the best kind of shower to take!" He said.

She sighed and looked at him. "Sorry, hun, but people without the name 'Iceman' like to take warm or hot showers."

She started to think, after a few seconds she got a big smile on her face. Bobby looked at her with fear on him.

"Rogue… what do you have planned for Cy?" He asked.

She looked at him, "oh nothing, sugar. Just don't be near him today…" she said and walked away.

Bobby, like any typical man, looked at her walk away and whistled.

**

Later on that day Cyrus is sitting on his windowsill, watching Rose read 'Hamlet' when he reaches for his Spanish guitar. When he looked at it he found out that the strings have been taken off. His eyes bugged opened and yelled, "ROGUE!!"

Rogue walks in his doorway, nice and calm, and asks "what?"

He looks at her, with a angry face on him. "Where are my strings at??"

"Oh, yah mean THESE one's?" She pulled out the strings out of her pocket.

"Yes, THOSE one's." He said and started to get up. He stopped, and then realized he can't get up. He was stuck on his windowsill. He looked at her, "You didn't…"

She laughed, "Of course I did, sugar."

"You glued me down?!" He exclaimed.

"Yup, I sure did. This is payback for what yah did to me while I was in the shower." She said and walked away pleased.

**

That night everyone is inside, waiting for Charles to return. Hank talks to Sean. "Let me go check up on the Generation X institute."

Kurt over hears and looks at Hank, "what's the Generation X institute?" he asked.

"It's our other institute for gifted people, people who need more help before they become a X-Men member." Hank responded.

"My daughter, Siren, is a teacher there." Sean commented.

Hank goes to the computer and checks in. He clicks on the icon that reads 'Gen-X Institute' and waits for it to open. When it opens the only thing on the computer screen is the word 'DESTROYED'. His eyes widened and yelled for the other teachers. They gather around Hank and look at the screen. 

"Oh my God…" Kurt said.

"How'd this happen?" Emma asked.

"Oh my starts and garters…" Hank said.

"My daughter!" Sean exclaimed. "How could this have happened?"

Hank looked at him, "I don't know, my friend. I guess we will have to go down there and found out ourselves." 


	9. Not Forgiving

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but I do own Cyrus and Rose.

Chapter 9: Not Forgiving 

Hank, Sean, Kurt and Emma are all walking together very quickly to the living room, Emma sends all the students a message to tell them to get in the living room as soon as possible. They all get there and look at the teachers.

"What's wrong, guys?" Bobby asked. He knew something had to be wrong by the expressions on the teacher's faces.

Emma gulped. "The Generation-X Institute has been… destroyed."

"WHAT?!" All the students had the same reaction.

"It's true." Hank commented. "Sean and I are going to go down there to see if there are any survivors left."

"How did this happen?" Rose asked.

"We don't know… all we know it's destroyed and the people down there might be destroyed with it." Hank said.

Sean looked at Hank, "Are ye ready?" 

Hank looked back at him. "Yeah," he looked at everyone else. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

**

The next day Sean and Hank look around the destroyed property that is owned by Charles Xavier. Sean looks over at Hank. "Hank, how would anyone know about this place?"

Hank looked back at him, "I don't know, my friend. My guesses are Eric had something to do with all this…"

While they look under broken down walls and bricks, a voice is heard, "Help… is anyone there…?" 

Sean looked behind his shoulder and ran where the voice has been heard.

"Where are ye??" Sean exclaimed, throwing bricks left and right.

Hank went over to Sean and helped him look around that area. After a minute they see a hand reach out for help. Hank picks up the person and stands up. Sean looks at them, "Are ye alright, Siren?" Sean asked his daughter.

She looked at him, barely keeping her eyes open. "…Dad…?"

He looked at her, hoping that this isn't the end. "I'm here, hunny. Don't ye worry…"

"Daddy… I know who did this…"

Sean eyes bugged out. "Who was it?"

Siren opened her mouth to say something, but then a card fell from above, a card that looked like it was charged up and ready to explode. Hank looks at it. "The Ace of Spades." 

He then realizes it's about to explode by them.

"Oh my stars and garters…" Hank said and then ran with Siren on his shoulders. 

The card blows up and Remy, a.k.a. Gambit, comes falling down to where the card was. He was followed by Cyclops, Wolverine and Magneto.

"Eric?! What are you doing here??" Hank asked and then laid Siren down. 

"Why, Hank, I'm just here to test out if my new BrotherHood can defeat anyone," Magneto looked around with a smile on his face, "and I guess I was right after all."

"Ye are sick!" Sean exclaimed.

Hank looked at Scott and Logan. "So, you _did_ take out own men?"

"I want only the best of the best to be in my BrotherHood." Eric said and then continued. "Soon we shall attack your precious mansion, but first I want to see how good you two are at defending yourselves." 

Eric then flew away and Wolverine went to jump on Sean but Sean screams and Logan is thrown back. Scott goes to blast Hank but Hank jumps over it and drop kicks Scott. Gambit gets out his bo staff and hits Banshee on the head and he falls on the ground. Logan gets up and jumps on Beast. Gambit smiles and gets ten cards out of his coat pocket. He charges them both up to a high level and tosses them to Siren. As those cards fall slowly, Banshee screams for his daughter to move. He knows he doesn't have enough time to save her, and as he thought that the cards land on Siren and everything around her within a few feet blow up. Wolverine, Cyclops and Gambit then leave, with smiles on their faces.

Banshee gets up and runs to his daughter to see how she is. He reads for a pulse on her.

Hank glances over, waiting for Sean to say something. After a few seconds Sean's eyes fill up with tears, and he wraps his arms around Siren and places his head on her chest. Hank puts down his head and frowns.

**

Back at the mansion everyone awaits the return of Sean and Hank and Professor X. 

Bobby looks at Emma. "You think is OK?"

She looked back at him. "I hope so, Robert."

Cyrus then walks up to Emma and Bobby and looked at Bobby. "Yo, Bob, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

Emma looked at them, "where are you guys going?"

"To the movies." Cyrus replied.

"Who's all going?" Emma asked

"Well.. me, Bob, Rose and Rogue." Cyrus said.

Emma sighed, knowing that she can't keep them from doing what teenagers love to do.

"Alright, fine. Go have fun. But don't ever let your guard down; Eric and his BrotherHood are out there searching for us."

Bobby smiled. "OK, _MOM_, we'll be good kids."

She looked at him. "Please, Robert, you know I hate it when you call me mom, even when you're joking."

Later on that night Angelo is in his room reading a book, and Emma and Kurt are still waiting for the others in the kitchen.

"Do you think that Charles is OK?" Kurt asked while sipping on coffee.

"I would hope so—" Emma was cut off by a blast from outside shooting at Angelo room.

They both stood up within a second after that blast went off.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know… I wouldn't know how they got past all the security…" Emma said and search to see who's outside. Her eyes widened. "It was Scott… he's here, and he's attacking."

Emma stepped outside only to see Scott staring at her.

"What has gotten into you, Summers?" She asked.

He looked at her, not saying a word.

She looked confused. "What's the matter?" She searches him and detected a strange piece of metal on him that seems to be located on the back of his neck. 

She looks behind her back and looks at Kurt. "Some kind of metal must be controlling Scott and Logan, and I bet you Eric placed those there—" Emma was stopped again and she fell on her knees, holding her head screaming. 

Betsy walks out of the bushes laughing. "Oh, Emma, you're not the only telepathic here, you know?" 

Emma turns her head and looks at Kurt, "get… help…"

Kurt gasped and said, "Alright."

Right before he bamfed he was stabbed in the right arm with a spear made of metal. His jaw dropped and Eric stood behind him and punched his head and Kurt collapsed. 

"You pathetic, X-Men." Eric said standing over Kurt's body.

Eric looked around and notices some students are missing.

"BrotherHood, get ready to go out and find the other X-Men."


	10. Disturbance

****

Disclaimer: I don't own xmen, but I own cyrus and rose

Chapter 10: Disturbance 

Eric takes a few steps forward and talks to Toad. "Toad, go scope out the room Cyclops took out, for your sake the kid better still be in his room."

Toad nodded and hopped away to go check.

Eric looked at Emma, while she screams in pain, and he laughs.

Kurt looks forward and takes out the spear that was in his arm. Kurt shut his eyes and whispered to himself, 'Lord, forgive me for what I must do…'

Kurt, with his last thing of strength, stood up and threw the spear at Betsy.

Betsy's eyes bugged out, and she slowly looked down to see a spear through her stomach. Her eyes roll back and she collapses. Eric quickly turned to see Kurt. Kurt bamfed and bamfed again behind Eric and he dropkicks him and Eric falls. Gambit quickly runs to where Eric is and Gambit throws five cards at Kurt. Kurt was too late and all five of them find their mark and Kurt falls on the ground. Gambit pulled out a tranquilizer gun from his coat and sedated Emma. Eric stood up.

"Thank you." He said to Gambit.

Toad then hops back in. "Magneto.." he said softly.

Eric looked at him, "yes, what is it?" 

"The boy isn't there…" Toad said and looked down, noticing Betsy's dead body. "Good God! What happened to her?!"

"She was—" Eric was interrupted by Jean.

"Magneto, I know where the other students are!" She said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Downtown, near Central Park." She answered.

Eric looked around at his BrotherHood. "You heard her, lets go get those X-Men!"

****

Rogue and Bobby are sitting on a bench together, while Rose and Cyrus are taking a walk.

"Bobby?" She asked concerned. "Are you OK? Yah seem very distracted lately, sugar. Is it me? Have I done something wrong with us?"

Bobby smiled and put his arm around Rogue. "Nah… not this time, you didn't." He smiled again.

"Are yah sure? 'Cause I really like yah, Bobby…" She asked.

"I'm positive." He answered.

There were a few seconds of silence. "So how'd you like that movie? I loved it" Bobby said.

She giggled, "It was OK, but I just don't buy all of it." She looked at him. "Yah don't actually believe that there are teenage turtles that know all that ninja stuff and fight crime, do yah?"

Bobby looked in her eyes. "Of course I do!"

She laughed, "Why on earth do yah, hun?"

"Well, look at us. People don't believe in mutants. I say anything is possible in this world. If there are mutants then why not teenage turtles that fight crime?" he asked.

She sighed and put her head against his shoulders. "oh, what am I going to do with yah?"

**

While those two are talking, they are being watched over by Logan. He crawls through the bushes to get closer to slice them. As he got even closer, about a few feet away, he stopped because Bobby stood up.

Rogue looked at him. "What's wrong, sugar?" 

He looked around. "Someone is here… watching us…"

She sighed. "Yah are just being paranoid, Emma said she was going to stay at the mansion tonight."

He looked at her, then at the bushes behind her. The leaves slightly move and he pretends he doesn't see. "Yeah, you're probably right, Rogue." He took a few steps forward and then Logan jumped out, trying to stab him, but Bobby froze him in mid air. Logan fell a foot in front of Bobby.

Rogue gasped. "Logan?!?"

Bobby looked down and spots a piece of metal on his neck. He kneeled down, defrosted his neck and took it off him. He looked at it carefully. "What is this…?"

Rogue kneeled down and stared at it. "I don't have a clue…"

Logan opened his eyes and looked at Rogue and Bobby. He can't move his mouth so he starts making noise to get their attention. 

Bobby looked at him and then looked at Rogue. "Should I let him go?"

She looked at Bobby and stood up. "Yeah, but that's up to yah, sugar."

Bobby thought about it and stood up. He put his arm out and defrosted Logan. He gasped for air and looked around. "What am I doing here..?"

They looked at Logan. "You mean, you don't know?" Bobby asked.

"Nope, the last thing I 'member is Magneto attacking me…" He said.

"Logan, I think that yah were suppose to kill us. Yah and Scott have been missing for weeks…" She stopped and Bobby interrupted.

"Scottie must be after us, too!" Bobby said.

Rogue looked at Bobby's hand. "Then what does this piece of metal have to with anything?"

Logan looked at it and sniffed it. "Magneto held this once…"

Logan stopped, and sniffed again and smelled an enemy near by. He looked at the kids. "Pretend I have you and am 'bout to kill you."

Rogue then lays on the ground and Logan grabs Bobby's shirt and pulled him close and held his claws close to his face. 

Pyro walked over to Logan. "Good job, mate. Now we only have a few more to go—"

Pryo was stopped when Logan got his claws through his chest. "Nice try, bub, but the X-Men fight to the death!" He said and Pyro fell on the ground.

Rogue stood up and looked around. "Any more BrotherHood mutants around here?"

Logan sniffed and looked at her. "Nope, not now anyway."

"We have to go find Cyrus and Rose!" Bobby said. "Before they get them."

Rogue looked at Logan. "Yeah, Rose may be a healer, but if they're ganged up on, it's not going to be pretty looking…"


	11. Running

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own cyrus and rose

Chapter 11: Running

Cyrus and Rose are walking down a trail in the park. Rose looked at Cyrus deep into his eyes and they stop walking. She kept on looking. "Cy…"

He put his index finger on her lips. "Shh…" He whispered and kissed her.

"Awwww… how sweet!" A voice said and they looked around.

"Who's there? Who is it?" Cyrus asked.

A figure was seen on a branch above them. Cyrus looked up. "Toad? What are you doing here?" 

Cyrus looked back at Rose and whispered to her. "Stay here… there might be more of them, be careful. 

He flew up and Toad spits at him, but he missed and he uppercuts Toad and falls. As he is in the air he looks at Rose and behind her was Sabertooth, jumping at her from the bushes. "No!" He screamed and flew down to her and speared Sabertooth before he had the chance to touch her. Sabertooth grabs Cyrus by the throat and throws him against the tree, he stands and looks at Rose with a smile. 

"Haha, come here, li'l girl…" He started to walk towards her.

Rose starts to back off, she kept thinking what she was going to do, her only power was to heal the people that were wounded in battle. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He looked at her, still smiling. He smells the area around him. "Ah, nature at almost at its best. Remind you, li'l girl, this is the last smell you'll ever smell!" He raised his claw to strike at her but then fingers wrapped around his eyes.

"What is this?!" He yelled.

Angelo jumped in so that Rose can see him. Angelo looked at Sabertooth. "You know, chico, you smell no bueno. I would hope this is not nature at it almost best." Angelo jerked Sabertooth's head back and he falls on the ground, hitting the back of his head on the ground. 

Rose ran to Cyrus and healed him. He slowly got up. "Angelo? What are you doing here?"

"The mansion was under an attack, amigo. I saw Scott outside my window and he blasted my whole room up. I was lucky enough to run out my door as fast as I did." Angelo said.

"Where are Emma and Kurt at?" Rose asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't have a clue. I didn't check, I got out of that mansion as soon as I could." 

As they were talking Sabertooth started to slowly get up behind them. He raised his claws to attack when all of a suddon Logan jumped out and stabbed Sabertooth. He looked at the other X-Men. "Get out of here, now!"

Bobby and Rogue ran to them. "Follow us, guys!" Bobby said as he and Rogue ran past them.

**

After running for a few minutes, they were stopped by Scott. 

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Rose asked, out of breath.

He said nothing and was about ready to fire, but Bobby froze him.

Cyrus looked at Bobby. "Why'd you do that?" 

Bobby walked behind Scott and defrosted behind his neck and removed the piece of metal. "Because of this!"

"What is that?" Angelo asked. 

"It's something that made them against us, sugar." Rogue said.

Bobby defrosted Scott and Scott shook his head. "Where am I…?"

"No time to explain, Scottie, we have to get out of here." Bobby said and they started to run towards the exit.

"Bob." Cyrus said. "Where are we going to go since the mansion was invaded?"

Bobby had to think for a few seconds and then came up with the solution. "There's a place a few blocks down. It's Ororo Munroe's flower place, she and the Professor, I guess, were close before."

**

Bobby pounds on the door, hoping that Ororo would be there to answer the door. "Ororo! Answer the door! Please!!" Bobby shouted. 

Cyrus and Angelo look around, hoping that the BrotherHood doesn't see them.

Ororo opens the door. "Sorry, sir, but we are closed—" She looked at him.

"Robert Drake? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, can we please come in real quick?" Bobby asked.

She looked at him weird. "Alright…"

**

Later, they all sat down around Ororo and told her what had happened.

"Listen.." She leaned her forehead on her hand; "I do not have anything to with the X-Men anymore…"

"I know that, Ororo, but isn't there anything you can do to help?" Cyrus asked.

She looked at them, knowing she can't do much. She thought to herself 'They must really need me. They have no teachers now, no where to go to…'

"Well…" she said and they all looked up at her. "I suppose it would be alright if you could stay here a little bit."

"You sure, Ororo? 'Cause if they find out where we are…" Scott asked.

Rose looked up. "We can't stay here… Jean is a telepathic, she can track us.."

Bobby stood up. "You're right, Rose." 

He looked at Ororo, "Sorry we bothered you." He started to walk towards the door.

She looked at them. "Sorry I could not help any of you, I wish I could--"

Ororo was stopped when she saw a couple of dark figures walking towards the door. She looked with her jaw dropped. 

"Ororo, what's wrong?" Cyrus asked her.

Bobby looked to see what she was staring at and he sees the figures.

"Uh, guys, I think that it's our time to get going…" Bobby said while staring at the figures getting closer to them.

"Children, go to the basement, there should be a window off in the far right corner. Climb out of there, go now, quickly!" Ororo said.

Rogue looked at Ororo. "Are yah sure?" 

She looked back at Rogue. "Yes. Go, now."

The children run to the basement and shut the door behind them. Eric breaks the wall and goes to Ororo. "Ah, Ororo, long time no see." He said.

She looked at him disgustedly. "I know, and I would want to keep it that way."

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Where are whom, Eric?" She asked.

"The X-Men! Where are they?" Eric exclaimed.

Ororo looked over his shoulder and sees Gambit. "Remy… you stooped down this low?"

Gambit took a few steps forward and stood a foot behind Eric. "Why yes, chere. Dis is da best ding dat ever happen to me." He said.

"No it is not, Remy. These people are scum—" 

She was cut off when Eric wrapped his hand around her neck. "Where are they? If you don't answer me, I shall kill you." 

Ororo was struggling to breathe. "I will…. Never tell…you…." 

He smiled. "Can't breathe, huh?"

He waited and he dropped her on the ground and looked at her. "Pitiful, woman."

Eric looked back at Gambit and Jean and Toad. "Right now we are the only one's left of the BrotherHood to take out the X-Men. I'm sure Sabertooth will take care of Logan for us. But now we must move on. Jean; search anywhere up to a mile around us to find out where they are, we shall kill them." 


	12. Betrayal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but I do own Cyrus and Rose.

Chapter 12: Betrayal 

The children stumble to the mansion, only to see the front door missing, some of the wall broken off, and some windows broken. Cyrus and Rose sit on the front porch and Angelo sits on the second step leading to the porch. Rogue stands next to Angelo. Bobby is standing, facing Rogue and then Scott walks over and turns Bobby so Scott can see his face. "What the heck are we suppose to do, Drake?" 

Bobby looked at Scott with a worried look upon him. "I don't know…"

"How can't you know?" Scott ranted. "We have no one as of right now; we need a leader."

Bobby chuckled. "Of course we do—"

"I'll be it." Scott said.

Everyone looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at Scott. "Listen, Summers, you just joined the X-Men, how about someone who has more experience, eh?" 

Scott looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Bobby. "How about this, Drake; I'll fight you for leadership."

"Oh, you're ON, Summers!" Bobby said and then took a few steps away from Scott, ready to pounce on him. 

Rogue went in between the two. "Stop! Stop this at once! This is insane, teammates shouldn't be fighting themselves. If anything, we need to stick together, sugar."

They both looked at her and Bobby lowered his fists. "She's right… fighting isn't going to solve anything."

Scott chuckled. "Oh, just because your girlfriend says not to fight you back down? I used to respect you, Drake, but now I see that you're a pansy."

Bobby started walking towards Scott but Rogue is in front of Bobby, holding him back.

"Rogue, let him go. I WANT to face him." Scott said,

Rogue turned her head and looked at Scott. "What has gotten into yah, sugar?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "What ever do you mean?"

"You're not the old Scott I knew…they did something to yah." Rogue said.

Scott walked up to Rogue and looked at her. "No one has changed… if anyone has; it's all of you!" Scott yelled and then slapped Rogue and she fell on the ground.

Bobby pushed Scott away from Rogue. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Nothing is wrong with me. SHE is the one who has changed." Scott said.

Bobby looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, and I did?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face. 

"You think this is a joke? Do you honestly think this is funny?" Bobby kept asking. 

Scott looked at Rogue on the ground. "Well… if you look at her…"

Cyrus goes between Scott and Bobby. "Dudes, must we do this now? We have the BrotherHood after us now, we don't need anymore fights to occur." 

Scott looks at Bobby. "Let me guess, you're going to agree with him? He IS your best man, isn't he?"

"Scott, what the heck is up with you? Ever since we got you back from the BrotherHood…" Bobby stopped.

"Wait; so you think they did something to me? You can't trust your own teammate?" Scott questioned Bobby.

Bobby looked to his right, avoiding making eye contact with Scott.

"So… you really think that they did something to me. Well that's fine! I don't need any of you anyway!" Scott said and started to walk away.

Rose ran up to Scott. "Scott, now isn't the best time to be talking about this. Cyrus is right; now is the time that we need each other. Look at this, Scott; We have NO teachers, we have NO place to run to, we have NO allies to help us. All we HAVE is each other, and that is the ONLY thing that will keep us alive." 

Scott stood there, not knowing what to say next. Rose keeps on looking at him. "You know I'm right. You know what I'm saying makes sense to you." Rose said.

Scott has his back at everyone still. He sighs and looks up and then back down. "You know.. he was right…"

Rose looked puzzled. "Who was right?"

Scott turned back around and blast Rose and she goes flying back. "Magneto was right; never trust an X-Man."

Cyrus rushes to Rose and Bobby stares at Scott. Scott looks back at Bobby and smiles. "What are you going to do? 'Freeze' me? Well, take your best shot!"

Bobby starts to yell and run towards Scott and spears him. Angelo looks to the left of everyone and then stands up. "Oh crap! It's the BrotherHood, amigos!"

Rogue and Cyrus looked and saw them. "There's only Gambit and Jean… Cyrus." Rogue looked at him. "would yah mind going there with Angelo while I stay here with Rose?"

Cyrus looked at Rogue. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Cy, she'll be okay, sugar" Rogue said.

Cyrus stood and followed Angelo to go face Gambit and Jean.

Scott punches Bobby in the gut and Bobby lays on the ground. Scott stands and kicks him. "C'mon, Drake!" Then Scott blasts him and Bobby is knocked out.

Rogue sneaks up behind Scott and places her bare hand on Scott face. Scott's jaw drops as he feels his energy leaving him. "Sorry, sugar. But yah don't touch my man…" Scott and Rogue both fall on the ground.

Rogue rolls over and barely sees Cyrus and Angelo fighting. Her eyes slowly begin to close. "…no…" she said, trying to keep her eyes open. "…I can't… I can't leave them…." Her eyes finally shut, but the last thing she hears is a scream.


End file.
